


The Last Great Dynasty Rules Forever

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne as Owlman, Canon-Typical Violence, Concealed Identity, Earth 3, F/M, False Identity, Female Jason Todd, Getting Together, Hints of Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Implied referrence to suicide, Jason Todd is Talon, Married Couple, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Murder Made to Look Like Suicide, Slade Wilson is President, Widowed, crime syndicate, lying, multiple character deaths, non-graphic depictions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day four of Sladin week – Same Dynamic Omgeaverse, Hands free orgasm, identity porn.The loss of the second Talon was seen as a pivotal moment in history. Her death had proved the Syndicate weren’t as invulnerable as they claimed. Her subsequent resurrection and return to Gotham was a burning boiling visible hatred. A Talon could be turned it seemed. Overjoyed with this news, President Wilson decides he has to meet her. Jay had managed the impossible, not just coming back to life but breaking away from the Owls. It made her special. Everyone around Slade saw no problems with their new First Lady…if only they’d looked deeper.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	The Last Great Dynasty Rules Forever

Their fight was the stuff of legends. Going down in history as the moment the Owls first lost. One of their own, killed by accident and returned to them, only to turn away from their evil ways and support the little guy. Shadow was the hero they’d all been waiting for. 

The second Bruce’s fist connected with Shadow’s face during their public fight it was clear Owlman had lost one of his own.   
Jay has slunk away. Licking her wounds and reworking her plans. Hiding from Owls and connecting with Jokester’s Circus. 

Jokester had doubted her ability for forgiveness, his mistake causing the accident that took her life that day, and only her life. Then she’d come to them for aid after the public lashing Owlman had dished out. Patching her up and welcoming her into their group. 

Her wounds took an age to heal, to her, taking four days instead of overnight. Her resurrection interfering with the ‘Talon’ serum Bruce gave all his children. Enhanced reflexes, flexibility, cognition, and healing. All at the cost of a healthy glow and the ability to look at bright light. 

It wasn’t long before she was running jobs for the circus. Moving from there to the Legion of Justice and running operations under Lex Luthor. An illustrious man who spent his life using his mind and intellect to fight against the Crime Syndicate. An ex-Owl a valuable tool in their fight. 

Then the day had come when the President wished to meet the person who was helping in the fight against such evil. Travelling to the Legion’s headquarters in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving after three successful raids on Owl controlled warehouses. Love at first sight, or at least first sight for that life. 

Married the following summer, they truly were the last great American dynasty. A power couple whose influence spread from politics through to fashion, art to science, governance to literature. Not an aspect of daily life wasn’t influenced by them in some way. Jay Wilson was the new Jackie O. Her outfits reproduced for the average joe. 

They were a love story for the ages. Both so in love that it was said if you stood in a room with them you’d know what it felt like to harness the power of invisibility when their eyes met. No-one else existing to them in that moment. 

Calculating and cutting, as the First Lady she took down foes far more powerful than herself in those first few months of marriage. Throwing herself into learning her husband’s work and role. Taking to her new role with the grace and quiet conviction not seen in generations. 

Unfortunately, late one night, disaster struck. No-one is too sure what happened however, they did know one thing. Slade’s death was an accident. His young wife left to run a country, as was customary until she would pass the role to the VP. 

She went into a deep state of mourning. Ignoring her advisers trying to push for her to swear in the VP. Mourning the loss of the one she’d loved. 

Gone were the colourful prints and flattering reds. Black gowns and lace vails taking their place. Her delicate stomach, part of the reason she’d left the Owl net, turning with the memories of finding her husband blue. Hands tied to the bed and blue lipped. Heart still and life gone. All because he’d wanted to indulge his substantially younger wife. 

Weeks turned into months and Jay slowly began to reappear in public. Her title now that of Madam President and not FLOTUS. Decisions turning colder. 

Advisors shut out. 

Legion of Justice let in to replace her Secret Service. Shadow once again appearing on the streets of DC. Cutting a swathe though those who dared to fight her. 

A chilly October morning was the day history changed forever. With the houses in her favour and her new advisers on her side, Jay Wilson put forth an emergency bill that changed how the country ran. No longer was the widowed First Lady going to allow her ability to lead be questioned. 

Power was stripped from every State, the system they’d spent centuries working under gone with one signature. The houses were filled with her own people, representatives for her and not the people. A dictatorship exploding into being within the blink of an eye. 

People across the world were shocked. Terrified of what this meant. Hoping and praying that would be the end. That the kind and considerate First Lady they’d come to love was just trying to ensure her husband’s legacy lived on. 

For two weeks that October a death was reported on the morning news. Legion of Justice members falling like flies. Accidents, murders, and suicides. 

Finally, after the last member’s death was reported Jay made an announcement to the world. Sat at a sleek modern desk, no flags or insignias in sight, she looked different to the last time the public had laid eyes on her. Gone were the soft dresses and power suits. Colourful and trendsetting. Her black curls now contained a thick white streak at the front, one known to have been on the head of a little girl only Gotham remembered. 

“I speak to you today to ensure that everyone the world over understands. Years ago a little street girl, full of fire and stubbornness, was adopted by a powerful family. They gave her everything they could, and in return she wanted to give them the world.” A grin flashed on her face. A grin that caused Circus in Gotham, half their members still alive by a miracle, to feel a growing sense of impending doom. “My Daddy is a most clever man. Did you know that about me?” 

“Not to worry, you will understand soon enough. Daddy and I hatched a plan, a plan so none of you saw it coming. Lex Luthor certainly didn’t. A Talon reborn into a silent Shadow as a daughter appeared to fight against all she’d loved.”

The Owls stepped into view behind her. Her siblings all wearing their gear except for their masks. Bruce stepping up beside her to rest a hand on her lower back and press a kiss to her temple. Pride radiating from a man who’d spent too long parted from one of his own. Their plan, years in the making and execution, culminating in the most successful manoeuvre by any Crime Syndicate family to date. Jay looking up at him and turning back to the camera. Leaning against the man she’d had to fight and ignore for years. 

“You all forgot one thing, Talons never die.”


End file.
